PAIN Carlisle's Story
by Gem Awards
Summary: Carlisle just been bitten by a rouge vampire, this is his story of being changed. Entry for Gem Awards Opal Challenge.


Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.

My father was getting a long in years, but he was in no way going to give up the stupid notion that vampires exist. He sent me out to do his job for him. I didn't find anything for the longest time, but then one day I stumbled upon a group of vampires hiding out in a sewer. I knew that if I led my group of men out at night we would be able to capture them. We waited for night fall and then set out. We had just come upon the sight where I had seen them last, when they emerged from underground. They took one look at us, our burning torches in our hands, and took off in the other direction.

I was the fastest of the lot of them so I took off after the vampires. I was closing in on them when, what seemed to be the oldest one, stopped and turned, advancing on me. Before I could do anything he bit me on the neck and then took off. I dropped to the ground in a crumpled mess, writhing in pain. I heard the others in my group approaching and I knew that I had to pretend I was already dead. The vampire that had attacked me was lying in wait and he pounced on them, killing two of the men and running off with a third. The remainder of my group took off after him. I knew that I had to move before they came back to collect the 'dead'. I didn't want to die but I knew that my father would insist that all who had been infected by the monster, be burned.

I started to crawl away from the alley. I kept crawling till I came to an open window. I wasn't sure how far a drop it would be, but I didn't hear any people and it was dark, so I decided to go inside. I couldn't stand so I rolled in and dropped down. It turned out to be a root cellar. There were rotting potatoes nearby and even though they stunk really badly, I covered myself in them and made sure not to make a sound. It was pretty hard though, because of the pain. I felt like I was being burned from the inside out. Every inch of my body was on fire and I wanted to scream but I knew that if I was found, I would be killed.

On and on the pain went. I didn't know when I was going to die. I never thought that it would be so painful. The things that I read in the bible led me to believe that when we die it was like going to sleep and never waking up. But this was different. There was no peace. I had to find a way to keep my mind off the pain so I tried to remember moments from my life. My life wasn't all that great but it was better then most. My mother died giving me life and my father was always in the church or finding new ways to do things. I was forced to read the bible day and night it got to the point where I knew it by heart. There was a verse from Psalm that seemed to fit my current situation "And so the darkness took me in with the words... Fire blazed among their followers; a flamed consumed the wicked"

Soon I noticed that the pain had started to fade. It started at me feet and bit by bit it moved up my body. It was all going in one direction. My heart. Soon the pain ended and I just laid there not moving. I tried to figure out if I was dead or not. I thought that for sure there would be a bright light. My hearing was so much clear now, I could hear everything. There was also a dull ache at the back of my throat and I didn't know what do make of it. I decided to get up to see if I could find something to drink and see what heaven was like if in fact I did go to heaven.

I listened to see if I could hear any one but I heard nothing. Before I could make a full thought I was up off the ground and under from those potatoes which smelt even worse now if that was at all possible. I knew not to try the door for fear of being found so I decided to go out the same way that I came in. I looked up to the window and saw that it was a fair drop that I did, however many days ago it was. I knew that it wouldn't be a hard leap for me to do to be able to get out of the root cellar but what I didn't know was how quickly I was able to do it.

Once I got outside I half expected to find Saint Peter there waiting to greet me and also see the gates of heaven's door but I didn't. What I saw left me confused. I was still in London. I guessed that I didn't die after all but if I wasn't dead then what was with all that pain? I began to walk around, I could tell that dawn was almost approaching but even though it was still dark I was able to see everything with such clarity.

I didn't know where I was going to go. Should I go home to see my father, but I thought better of that because I was pretty sure that he was under the impression that I was dead. So I began to walk away from the direction of my house. As I was passing a farm I smelt that someone was out about on this farm and there was the sudden urge to attack them and drink their blood. I knew imminently why I wasn't dead I had become a monster; a vampire like the ones that I was trying to kill. I ran as fast as I could away from that farm, I passed a river and I tried to drown myself but I found that I couldn't die that way so I kept going on to the mountains.

I found a cave opening and I went in there to sit and think. I was so depressed. Not because I wasn't dead but that I had wanted to kill an innocent person. I took a vow right then and there that I was not going to ever attack a human and stay in this cave. Days turned into night and nights into days. My depression had gotten worse as well as the burn in my throat. I decided that I was going to fling myself off this cliff and see if that would kill me. So I left the cave and with a running start I jumped off the cliff only to be unscathed once I hit the bottom.

I figured out that I couldn't be killed so I made my way back to the cave and stayed there.


End file.
